All That I Can
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Post-election celebrating.


Elizabeth's eyes blinked open and she squeezed them shut once again in order to fix the blurry mess that seemed to be her bedroom. She reached up and ran her thumb and middle finger over her eyelids as if that would somehow magically fix the fact that her head was pounding. She opened her eyes once and for all. Thin rays of morning light shone through the curtains and she contemplated whether or not getting up to shut them would even be worth it. She sighed, it would be if she could go back to sleep but she would have to get ready for work soon. She groaned and looked around the room, suddenly realizing she was laying the wrong way in bed, her legs tangled with Henry's where their heads should have been.

She turned to her husband, his face was turned away from her and his hair was an absolute mess. She cringed; she didn't even want to know how bad hers looked. His arm was draped across her abdomen, holding her in place next to him.

She shifted to her side and winced as she moved her sore legs. Her wince quickly turned into a devilish grin when she remembered why she was so sore. Sex. Lots of sex. It had been a _very_ good night.

* * *

The night after the house election Elizabeth had arrived home feeling more at ease than she had in years. The world seemed to be in a constant state of slow burn but tonight she was just going to shove all that to the back of her mind and be happy that she and Henry had some job security for the next four years, that they could keep trying to make a difference in the world. That was important and tonight it was going to be enough.

When the kids retired to their respective rooms for the night Henry walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila and flashed it her way. "We should start our real celebration now."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking over to him from her slouched position in the kitchen chair. "You know we still have to work tomorrow? Things never go well for us the morning after tequila." Things always got a little crazy for them when tequila was involved.

Henry's eyes lit up and he sharply locked eyes with her, "I think Stevie was a pretty good result of us and tequila."

Elizabeth blushed and bit her bottom lip and just shook her head as her husband grinned wildly at her. Then he shrugged, "Well, I think a big win like this deserves a little bit of a crazy celebration." His voice dropped a little, making it sound gritty and wild and Elizabeth felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

He grabbed two tumblers and sauntered over to her. She was distracted by the muscle definition in his arms as he gripped the bottle and glasses. "What no shot glasses?" She joked when she managed to pry her eyes away.

Henry sat down in the chair next to her and chuckled, "I think we're a little old for shot glasses."

She leaned forward as if she was about to tell him a secret, "I think we're too old for tequila."

He laughed and surprised her by leaning in for a kiss. His mouth was hot on hers and his hand rounded her neck and tugged gently at her hair. When he pulled away she whimpered and he just smiled and pulled back. "We're too old for cheap tequila. This is expensive."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair as her husband poured the drinks. He held his up to toast and Elizabeth joined him. "To Dalton, to the next four years, to changing the world, and most importantly to my brilliant and gorgeous wife."

Elizabeth blushed, "Cheers", and with that they downed their drinks. Elizabeth puckered her lips as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She'd forgotten what a strange combination of love and loathing she had for tequila. "Salt," she said, "we forgot salt."

Henry jumped up and grabbed the salt from the cabinet and she poured them both another shot. When he returned he licked his hand between his thumb and forefinger and poured the salt onto it before he held it out for her.

Her ocean blue eyes twinkled as she downed the second shot and then pulled his hand to her face, licking the salt clean off his hand and leaving his breathing a little ragged in the process.

"My turn," he whispered, his voice taking on the sort of low growl he couldn't help but emit when he wanted her.

Elizabeth made a show of licking the skin between her thumb and forefinger. Henry bit his lip as he watched her; he knew exactly what she was trying to do to him. They had each already had a couple drinks at dinner and Elizabeth had one at work in celebration so the two shots of tequila were hitting her _hard_. She already felt loose and she actually liked how quickly the tequila was going to her head. She needed to forget about the world's problems for a little while and this was working.

Henry downed his shot and grabbed her hand, his mouth closing over it and his tongue stroking the delicate skin between her thumb and finger. She bit her lower lip but a moan escaped anyway and she felt Henry's mouth shift into a smile as he pulled away.

She giggled as he poured them each one more shot. "Last one, Captain. Unless your idea of celebrating is holding my hair while I hug the toilet?"

Henry cringed and laughed, "It's definitely not. Last one, I promise."

They toasted their final shots and each downed them. Elizabeth was distracted by the way the muscles in Henry's neck flexed as he downed the shot and because of that some of hers ended up down her blouse.

She quickly licked the salt off her hand to combat the harsh taste. "Fuck," she said, setting her glass down on the table and grabbing her blouse to try to air it out.

Henry set his own glass down and reached out to wrap his hand around her wrist and pull it away from her body. "Here, I'll get that for you." And with that he kneeled on the ground and just like that his mouth was on her chest.

Elizabeth giggled and ran her hand through his hair, "Not what I was expecting but I'm not complaining." She closed her eyes as her husband's talented mouth caressed her skin, his hot breath against her was causing the oh so familiar tug between her legs and she could feel her body temperature rising.

Suddenly Henry's hands were on her blouse, unbuttoning it and tugging it open right there in the kitchen. His mouth crept down to her breast and she felt her breathing hasten. She gripped his hair gently and tried to tug him back. "Henry, we're in the kitchen, the kids are upstairs, we can't..."

He growled against her skin, the vibrations making her shiver with anticipation. "We can," he said as he continued to unbutton her blouse and his mouth left a trail of fire as it followed his hands.

She lost herself for a moment in the remarkable feel of his mouth on her body but she forced herself to come back to reality, "What if…what if one of them walks downstairs?"

Henry growled against her skin and started kissing his way back up her body until he landed on her breast. She gasped and he chuckled, "If, on the off chance, one of them is up and happens to need something in the kitchen, I'd hope they'd have the good sense to turn around when they heard what was happening down here."

His hands had made their way around her waist as he talked and pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her neck and caress her back. His hands skimmed her back, dancing along her ribcage and shoulder blades and sending tingles throughout her body.

"We…we can't do that. They wouldn't hear us. We're not that loud. I don't want to scar them."

Henry responded by first biting her earlobe. " _I'm_ not that loud, you on the other hand…"

She had enough composure at this point to smack him lightly on the shoulder. He wasn't wrong, though she wasn't about to admit that.

He chuckled and then pressed another hot kiss to her pulse point and abruptly pulled away causing her to groan at the loss of contact.

"I would really like to fuck you on the island but if you're really that uncomfortable with it just say the word and we can continue this upstairs?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes; there was so much sincerity in them. He had such kind eyes and she could always read his emotions behind them. It wasn't that she didn't want to fuck in the kitchen, she did, she _really_ did. Henry didn't use the word 'fuck' very often when it came to sex between them but when he did she loved it. It didn't detract from the love behind the act, it was just more animalistic, like he was obeying a primal need to satisfy her and she found it unbelievably irresistible.

She bit her lip and whispered, "I don't want to go upstairs." The kids were sleeping; they would most likely stay sleeping. She and Henry still had jobs and that fact alone was worth a little risky celebrating.

Henry flashed her a huge grin and pulled her closer to him, securing his arms around her waist as he pulled them both into a standing position.

His knee popped when he stood so quickly and Elizabeth giggled, "You okay there, old man?" She teased.

She saw the fire burn behind his eyes as he grinned back at her. "Oh, I'll show you old."

She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her body and hoisted her up around his waist. She wrapped her legs around his body and his lips made delicious contact with her neck as he walked them over to the counter and set her down. He pulled back slightly and ran his hands lovingly down her arms. His eyes burned into hers, he could never hide how badly he wanted her.

Elizabeth reached out to him, her fingers gripping his muscular sides to pull him closer to her. "I think you're gonna fuck that word right out of my vocabulary," she whispered into his ear as her fingers traced along the waistline of his pants.

Henry took a deep breath and dove in to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her thin body, pulling her close, needing to feel every inch of her body pressed against him. She wrapped her legs around him once again and practically locked him against her. She moaned when she felt his arousal pressed against her pelvis through their clothing and she couldn't help but rock her hips against him, craving the friction only he could ever properly bring her.

He started to kiss down her neck but pulled back when he remembered she still had all her clothes on. He quickly remedied that by tossing her blouse and bra across the kitchen and kissed his way down her chest to her pants. She lifted herself up just enough so he could slide them off with her underwear and they dropped to the floor in a pool before he kicked them out of the way.

Elizabeth tugged at his shirt and yanked it over his head and her hands fumbled with the button on his pants as she hastily tried to unbutton them. She was desperate for him and it was making her movements sloppy.

Henry reached down to still her hands and made quick work of the button himself, sending his pants and briefs quickly down to the floor. Elizabeth had to admit that being buck naked and doing things in the kitchen where there was a chance they could get caught was kind of hot.

Henry wasted no time; he pulled her closer to him once again and sunk deep inside her in one harsh movement. She cried out and immediately bit her lip to silence herself. He stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust until she dug her fingernails into his back and rocked her hips daring him to move.

The way he moved against her was fluid and precise and betrayed the usual influence of this much alcohol. His desperation and need for her kept him clearheaded.

Her head was tucked in the crook of his neck, her lips pressed to him in an effort not to be too loud. One of her hands was tangled in his hair and the other just draped around his waist as she used him to anchor herself. Henry's hands weren't idle, one was at the small of her back matching the rhythm of his powerful thrusts and the other was around the back of her neck, his fingers gently but protectively clutching her collarbone.

He turned to her, never losing the rhythm of his thrusts. "Kiss me, baby," he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to face him and his lips were immediately on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth and hers joining in on the fun. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together and the friction he created with his thrusts was making her dizzy with pleasure. She could feel the sweat trickling down their bodies, plastering them together. She held on tighter to him, her nails were definitely going to leave marks on his back but he enjoyed that, it only drove him harder.

She felt everything between her legs start to build up, her nerves were on fire and she had to stop kissing him because she couldn't focus on anything other than the scorching pleasure overtaking her body.

Henry's hand on the back of her head found her hair and got tangled up in it so he could pull her head back gently. If he couldn't kiss her he at least needed to look at her. He was getting so close but he was determined to finish her off first.

Her face when she finally let go was a beauty to behold, the way her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes clenched shut. Her pink cheeks turned a flushed red color and when she bit her lip to contain her moans of delight he saw her draw a tiny drip of blood.

He finally allowed himself to let go and his control was shattered as the rush of release came over him. He kept hold of Elizabeth; she was panting and clinging to him. Finally he pulled back, he reached around Elizabeth's head, taking her cheek in his hand tenderly. She smiled up at him, "hi", she whispered.

He grinned down at her, "Hi."

She giggled and then gasped in surprise; her giggle had caused an interesting shockwave due to their still intimately connected bodies.

Henry laughed and pulled back from her, severing their connection. She groaned in disappointment so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss, "Let's get our clothes and go upstairs."

They quickly gathered their things and ran upstairs, giggling like children as they crept by their children's bedrooms stark naked.

Elizabeth quickly shut and locked the door to their bedroom behind them and tossed her things on the floor before dragging Henry straight to the bed to start it all over again. He was certainly not complaining.

* * *

When Henry woke up he blinked his eyes open and groaned when he tried to lift his head at the pounding feeling. He heard a cute little laugh next to him and groaned as he shifted to look at the source.

He had been about to make a sarcastic remark but all that dropped away when his wife came into view. She was naked with the sheet only covering her bottom half and her hair was a mess. "Morning beautiful," he said and he meant it, she was always gorgeous but she was the most stunning to him when they were alone and she was completely uninhibited.

She blushed but didn't move to cover herself up. Instead she leaned in to kiss him, "Morning handsome."

He pulled her in closer as he deepened the kiss and let out an audible sigh at the glorious feeling of her body pressed against his once again. She nuzzled her head into his chest and groaned. "I just want to stay like this but we have to get ready for work."

Henry laughed, "Me too, damn tequila."

"Damn tequila," Elizabeth repeated with a laugh. It was going to be a long day at work, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Post election smut that has been sitting on my desktop for ages along with several others. I figured I should get over myself and post it so I cleaned it up and here it is. Thanks a million for reading and please please leave me your thoughts! xx J


End file.
